


For good and bad

by MieMichin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MieMichin/pseuds/MieMichin
Summary: Some time after the war, Kakashi performs his duty as a Hokage in peace. Everything runs smoothly and without major scandals. Mission here and mission there until one day the Elders decides that their present Hokage, to improve relations with other villages, must marry someone.What will come of this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know... KakaGaa is so rare that it practicaly does not exist... so why do I write for this ship? Because I love these two and they clicked for me in my head. So yeah... I write fic's that I want to read... but hopefully some of you will like it despite weird pairing and will stay with me till the end, haha! Enjoy! ;)

Kakashi sat in his office checking the mission reports, reviewing further requests for help, and thinking about who he will assign to which job. Hokage's work was extremely busy, but at least he could not complain about boredom. This did not mean, however, that he had no contact with anyone at all, and only sat locked in four walls. Whenever people were reporting to him, they would stop for a moment to talk, especially if he was not too ‘dramatically’ busy. Or he, himself cut his work short and went for a walk when he had something important to think about or he just needed a breath of fresh air, that’s when he met some of his friends as well.

Today he had a slightly looser day. There were not too many orders, so he quickly took them over and spread them around, so that he could take care of checking and documenting overdue reports, statements and other papers alone. He was halfway through the work when a knock on the door was heard, and then Shizune came into the room with some papers and folders in her arms, and with not so happy look on her face. And it always promised bad news.

 

"Something happened?" He asked interrupting his writing on the laptop.

"You can say that, Rokudaime," she said hesitantly, facing his desk.

"Seeing you like that, I get the impression that it's something terrible. And I told you that you could let go of calling me that way. What is going on?"

"Maybe not terrible ... but rather you will not like it. It looks like the elders have come up with something again, but I don’t think they'll let go of this fast. If at all...."

"Okeey ..."

"They want you to get married. And as soon as possible. Preferably for someone important from other villages and you know .... Kakashi-sama? "

"They want me what?" He asked stupidly, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Um ... They want you to get married ... You know the wedding and stuff," she said, somewhat uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Expand, because I can’t get it. They’ve never mentioned this before ... I mean, once there, yes, before I became Hokage, but it was quite a few years ago and only jokingly ... Why they suddenly remembered about that? "

"They said something about it to provide more suitable potential successors for the position of Hokage, but I think it is more about keeping your clan, and not let it disappeared completely from history. They mentioned that to, really. It may also be about making a stronger and stable bond between us and another village. I have no idea, you yourself have to ask them, never before had they interfered in someone's personal life, at least not at the level of marriage, so to me it is difficult to understand what suddenly touched them. "

"And I understand that these papers in your hands are information about potential partners for me?"

"Yes, I've already looked through them to make sure none of them are criminals or anything. Honestly, they have carefully selected the candidates, you have a choice. "

"If I choose at all and agree to it."

 

Shizune looked at him meaningfully.

 

"I have no choice, right? “ he asked with a sigh.

"Probably not."

"Great. Still, I'm going to go and talk to Elders anyway. Leave them on the desk. "He said, closing his eyes and clutching his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

 

So much left from promising day. He could already feel a slowly approaching headache.

 

"Um ... there's something else ..." he heard Shizune say uncertainly.

"What's that?" He asked resignedly.

“You have a minimum of a month, and it would be best if you did not drag it, you know how it is with them. In addition, some of the candidates are marked red, this means that the information that is contained in these papers is only for you, under no circumstances can you let them go further. These are the only ones I have not checked for the reasons mentioned above. "

"Oh, it sounds serious. Thanks for everything, I will finish what I have left and I will review them. But tell the elders I will want to see them. "

"Of course. I'll leave you alone now. "After saying that, she left the room and Kakashi returned to work.

 

He could not afford to let the current event cause even more backlog. All these papers were waiting to be checked and validated long enough. Although he could not deny that the thought of marriage messed up his mind a little, and that his eyesight had fled to the hills of papers and folders with potential partners too often. All this made the work a little longer and he was not satisfied with it. Shizune came to his office two more times, just to make sure he had something to eat and drink, and when it was all over it was almost in the evening.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, pulling his hand up, stretching. Then let them fall and rest on his thighs, leaning his head on the back of his chair he sighed. For a moment he was sitting there gathering thoughts, or rather the power to do what he had to do now. Then he looked at this unfortunate stack of files and folders that would decide his future, or rather his old age. With resignation not dragging it longer, he reached out for them and pulled towards himself.

He opened the first folder, which was quite thick. As it turned out the first candidate was the daughter of someone from one of the high-tier Shinobi families in one of the villages. Beta. Even pretty, intelligent, well educated ... But no.

Next folder Omega boy. Also pretty nice. Already from the photos he could say that he is a person full of energy and optimism. Another child of high-placed Shinobi. Great ability for the new promising medical ninja. Young ... But also no.  
He looked through them all, one after the other, some rejected immediately, for the simple reason that some of them were just too young, sometimes even less than eighteen. At others he stopped a little longer, giving himself time to think, really trying to imagine himself with this or that ... But no. Just no.

 

"No, no, no ... Oh my god, no. No. Hmm ... Nope. "He muttered to himself, putting down the last folder of the 'normal' proposition, and going to the special ones marked in red.

“Fucking hell...”

 

With a sigh he opened the first from red ones. He did not see it all too well. This time it was a woman, directly related to one of the Kage's family, he even remembered her when he visited their village on purely political matters, from what he remembered she was quite calm, though he had no chance to talk to her in any way. Omega, once married, with ... With seven children ... Kakashi turned his eyes away from that one and looked ahead with wrinkled eyebrows, thinking.

Did he seriously wanted to be with someone who has so many offspring in different age ranges ... The oldest was 12 years old and the youngest had a year ... So she widowed not so long ago. It wasn't that taking care of children was something strange and new to him, he was a teacher for many of them after all. But teaching and being a parent are two different things ... Never before have he ever thought about having children ... And here it was about the children of somebody else, was he willing to take responsibility for it? Probably even that’s what it was all about ... But Kakashi did not feel himself to be fit to the role of stepfather, especially for seven children and so suddenly.

 

...

 

"Forgive me, lady, but no. I hope, however, that you will soon find someone better and more suitable for this role. "He mumbled to himself, closing her file and putting it on all the other rejected.

 

He opened another, without much enthusiasm, and practically rejected it as soon as he saw the age of the next candidate. He was never a fan of arranged marriages and he never thought that something like this would happen him. But it happened and with over 50 candidates, he did not choose any, he was left with only 5 folders, and he did not even have postponed people to think twice.

The problem was simply that he didn’t know the vast majority of them, the rest he barely recognized, he only knew from sight, or he knew too briefly to be able to decide whether or not he wanted to be in relationship with them. He could imagine how the Elders would wash his head over that he was too picky and that he chose nobody, and that he did not take it seriously.

Such thoughts just kept pounding on his head until he opened the third special folder, and he froze, his eyes wide open. This was not what he was expecting.

Sabaku no Gaara.

_Omega._


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, some people like it! ;DD I hope that over time there will be more and more of you ;)

He stared at the photo of redhead for a long moment, still in a slight shock. In all his life he would’ve never thought that the youngest Kazekage would be an Omega. Gaara was an enigma from the very beginning. On the one hand, he had characteristics typical of Alphas, on the other generally calm, not betraying anything, honest and painful sincere, caring for the people that were important to him - like Naruto, who initiated this change ... It made it harder to tell his sub-gender unequivocally. Kakashi personally always suspected that the young man was an Alpha, or possibly Beta. Never before has he thought that he could be an Omega.

Kakashi himself was not a typical Alpha. Over the years, after learning from his youthful mistakes, his attitude to the general principles and general social view of how the system should work between Alphas, Betas and Omegas, has changed dramatically.

He never tried to force Omega or Beta to subjugate to him by using his abilities as Alpha, that allowed him to do so. He was only doing this when the situation required it, when the danger was too great for them to play with them in any childish play and a quick action was required. And that was the only way to force them to obey and escape, thus avoiding unnecessary victims. 

There was only one accident when he had to. But it was only because the young Alpha that he had to deal with, was to full of himself, challenging his authority as an Alpha on every occasion. At the same time putting at risk lives of his comrades and his own on various missions, simply because of his stupid pride. So in that case, Kakashi simply didn't have any other choice. Aside from that one situation he was always trying treat everyone equal, no matter what sub-gender they were. 

He also didn’t like the general belief that Omegas were the weakest. Each subgroup had its pros and cons, just because the people who were Omegas were categorized, by society, as best suited only for giving birth and taking care of the home, did not mean that it actually was true and their only purpose in life. The best example of this he had right in front of him. Another good example was Sakura from his old team. 

 

Kakashi slowly moved his gaze on the available data, almost choking on his own saliva when he reached the field, which included measurements of certain parts of Gaara’ body, like hips circumference, legs length ...

 

"Why do they think I have to know that? Others had such thing as well? "He muttered to himself, reopening one of the files that he had already seen. "Oh ... well, they have these rubrics too. Bloody hell. What is it supposed to be? "

 

After a moment his gaze rested again on the redhead photo. For a moment he considered everything. He knew him, knew his story, fought with him at his side, knew what he was capable of and what kind of person he was. Of course, he did not know everything about him, only the basics, but Gaara had fulfilled all the conditions by which he had rejected all the previous candidates. In addition, he was sure that he would not have a problem with him to determine certain things to this whole marriage so it would've worked. They could always get married for a couple of years and be divorced. Kakashi never had the intention of doing so, and Gaara was young enough to still make his life better.

Moment...

Was he seriously contemplating the possibility of marriage with one of Naruto's friends?

How would the blonde respond if he found out?

Although Gaara and Naruto did not see each other very often, as soon as something happened with the young Kazekage, the blonde immediately became protective and did not hesitate to help him. Kakashi was not sure, that he would accept it if he suddenly declared that he was going to marry a redhead. Even if it was not from his own will.

Or _especially_ because it wasn't from his own will.

As if on cue, he hears a rumor outside the door, and Naruto, Sakura and Hinata come to his office.

 

"Kakashi-sensei!" he was already loud at the entrance.

"Ah, hello - Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ... What brings you here? Something happened? "He asked, closing Gaara's folder and sliding it to the other side of the desk, away from the rest.

"Um, no... But is it true that you're forced to have an arranged marriage?" The blond asked directly.

"Naruto! It's not your business, and you shouldn’t just barge in, into the Hokage's office, even if it is our sensei. "Sakura scolded him, hitting him on the back of his head with her hand as Hinata laughed softly at their little banter.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan! It hurt! It's a serious matter, I'm worried! "

"Well, both of you are right, I'm also worried. Probably it is very uncomfortable for you Kakashi-sensei. "Hinata said looking at him worried.

"Well, I will not hide that it's really troublesome to me, but more importantly ... How do you know that? Shizune told you? "He asked, not that it bothered him, if marriage is all going to happen, sooner or later, everyone will know.

"Well, she too, though she did it reluctantly. The first to tell us was Temari. She said Gaara is also nagged in his village about this, and his data was also sent to Konoha, "replied the blonde scratching the back of his head, feeling a little awkward.

"She also gave us the impression that it was rather without his full consent. No wonder she's worried. I would be to if my, or someone from my family, data were sent to a lot of strange people over the world to look into."Sakura added.

"I'm worried too! I don’t want for Gaara to bound with someone he does not even know! Marriage is a serious matter, and after all that he has gone through ... I just do not want to him to end up with some idiot or fool bastard. "Naruto said loudly as he folded his hands while Kakashi watched him with wide eyes, feeling the pride that his pupil had grown up for someone so responsible.

"I understand you Naruto. However, whoever he chooses is ultimately his decision. "Hinata said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Forced decision," Naruto grunted pouting slightly.

"I do not like it either, especially since Kakashi-sensei has the same problem, but what can you do? All we have to do is support them, "Sakura said, laying her hands on her hips.

"But I can do something!" Naruto said loudly and then fixed his gaze on Kakashi.

 

OH ...

 

"Well, I admit that I was just looking through Gaara's data ..." he said with a sigh.

 

There was no point in hiding it.

 

"Eh? Really? "Asked Sakura, surprised at what Kakashi replied with a nod.

"And what?" Hinata asked in shock.

"How to say this ... He is the only person I seriously took into consideration in relation to this whole situation. The whole stack of files you see here is the ones I have already rejected. However ... he is still young, our age difference is quite big ... Well and ... Are you sure Naruto, that it would not bother you? It's your precious friend, "he said, focusing on the blonde.

 

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment, who smiled at him slightly, comforting him.

 

"Um, well... I know it's not my business, and the decision does not belong to me. I do not want to enforce it on you, Kakashi-sensei. But ... I know you ... I know him. I know you will not hurt him, especially knowingly. You are not this type of a man. I prefer that he would be better with you rather than someone completely unfamiliar. I think he would also like that too. This is something I can not protect him from, and I can not help him so much with it, so ... Please, Kakashi-sensei! "Naruto finished bowing to him, showing how much he cares and surprising Kakashi and Sakura with it.

"I also ask you. Although think about it a little bit more. Kakashi-sensei. "Hinata added softly following her future husband and bowing slightly as well with a delicate smile on her face.

"Woah, woah ... you do not have to bow, straighten up!" He said as he rose from his chair and raised his hands in a gesture of embarrassment.

 

He still could not get used to this type of situation, and now it was even more awkward.

 

"Before I make any decision, I want to meet him first and talk to him. If Gaara will not mind and agree, I suspect it will be announced later. So until then keep it to yourself. "He said as soon as the young couple straightened up.

"I think there will be no problem with his consent," Naruto said.

"Hm? Why do you say so? "Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Well, uh ... I do not want to talk about details, but ... Well, in this kind of matter, from what he hinted here and there, he also is rather not so lucky. That is why I think this is the best solution. At least for a while. "

"He had some contact with nasty types?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"It looks like that. He did not tell me a lot of details, it's hard sometimes to pull something out of him, and I did not want to push. But I know he had something going on with one or another... It was fortunately nothing serious, but it did not end well. "

“In other words, he had and still has suitors who does not like to be reject by him. Probably some young Alpha or jealous controlling bastards. "Kakashi said, putting everything back together.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you know how he is. Not that he is completely shy of dealing with other people and so on, but he is strong, he has his opinion and will not let any Alpha get on his head, which most of them do not like. If you were married, I believe that it would have drove most of these intrusive suitors, and Gaara would be able to relax a bit, "admitted Naruto.

"But wouldn’t that make Kakashi-sensei himself a target of hatred or something like that?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Well, it's possible, but only fools would decide to attack me, or those who just do not know me. The same goes for Gaara, I'm sure some of them are just thrilled, interested only in getting and taming the Kazekage, not Gaara as a person, "Kakashi replied.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded.

"All right. I wanted to meet with the Elders and knock this idea out of their heads, but I think that in such a case it can wait. "

"Are you sure ... I mean, I know it does not look like, but if you do not want to, or you have someone in mind ..." Naruto began embarrassed.

“It’s all right, Naruto. There is no denying that, I'm getting older, younger I will not become and I really have nothing to lose. I believe that somehow I will be able to get along with Gaara, so there should be no problem. "

"Woah, Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!" Cried the blonde, jumping over the desk and squeezing his former teacher.

"Hey Naruto, do not squeeze him to death!" Sakura called with a laugh, and the blonde just grinned even more.

"I hope everything goes well, but if you need something, anything, I'll be happy to help! Kakashi-sensei! "

"First I'll meet Gaara and see what he has to say about it. Besides that, you have your own wedding in preparation, focus on it. I can handle my own things just fine, don’t worry ."he said, patting his former student back.

 

After this conversation, they went on to some of the more looser topics, Naruto informed him about his wedding preparations progression. They reminisce about some old times, and then the three of them washed away. Kakashi picked up all the files, hiding Gaara's folder into a special drawer lock, and then went to Shizune's office. By giving her files, he told her to arrange for him a travel to Suna, and told her that the Elders could wait until then. She looked at him surprised, but not commented, promising to take care of this immediately in the morning, the next day. With all this behind him, Kakashi could finally go to his house and rest and prepare for a meeting with Gaara.

As he layed down in bed waiting for sleep, he was surprised to find that the prospect of marriage with Gaara did not bother him as much as he expected. This thought gave him a little more optimism than the option to go out with someone completely unknown to him and with whom he probably would not have enough time to get to know each other just before the wedding.

Summing up all his thoughts and what Naruto told him, Gaara was definitely the best way out. With that thought, he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, don't worry I'm not planning to make some hardcore stalkerish past 'boyfriends' for Gaara. As Naruto said there was something going on but nothing serious like proper relationship or something... just a fling... sort of? Oh, and I'm planning on making a stronger and more developed friendship between Naruto and Gaara than it was shown in the series. That's it! Thank you for your time ;D


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that somehow i mistake Anko with Shizune... It was supposed to be Shizune in previous chapters, lol ;p it's fixed now ;D

As Kakashi had announced, less than a week later he was on his way to Suna, who responded quickly enough to his request for admission of such a sudden visit. He did not have to write the details for them, to figure out what it was all about.

It was true that during those few days he often fought with his mind, and wanted to cancel all of it. Not because he was disturbed by Gaara, but by the fact that the first was still young, and Kakashi was unwilling to take away his freedom and freedom of choice. But he quickly remembered that the youth didn’t have much of a choice either because of the Council of his village. In addition, he himself never thought or wanted to marry. He never considered himself a good material for husband, and the thought of marrying a civilian made him rather uncomfortable. Being a world-famous Shinobi, his potential spouse would be in too much danger, and the fact that he or she would be a civilian made Kakashi not sure if they would be able to defend themselfs. This in turn would cause him to be constantly worried about his partner's safety.

If he had married another Shinobi, then the risk would have also existed, but in a sense it would have been smaller. Shinobi knows how to fight and detect danger. And that changes the form of things to some degree.

Every time, however, previous thoughts came back to him. He was aware of some of Gaara's shortcomings in some respects, especially when dealing with people. He knew he made progress in this area and still has a lot to learn, but the fact that he was the kind of person who prefers to have everything laid out in a way made this whole situation much easier for both parties. If it had been someone else entirely, Kakashi was not sure if he could trust this person and not be suspect all the time searching for any signs of betrayal, or the attack on Konoha. He was a Shinobi all his life, some things he will never get rid of, and the young Gaara was too direct in some manners and too devoted to Naruto to even think of something like that.

In addition, there was still an Elders issue. Kakashi had no doubt that if they had known that he had not chosen anyone and yet he wanted to come to argue with them, he would certainly end up with someone they themselves had chosen and it would be the worst option. So while he was able to choose, he preferred to do it himself.

That is why he was on his way now, along with two of his chosen members of the ANBU. He could already see the outline of the place where the Sand Village hid. When they stood in front of the entrance, they were greeted by Baki, who led them to the administrative building where Gaara was staying. When they were at the entrance, Kakashi ANBU scattered to be able to watch it from a distance. Hence Baki led him further, straight into the Kazekage's office. He led him inside, and then, on Gaara's order, he left with the rest of the people who were there.

 

"Hello Gaara. Forgive such an urgent request for visit, but I do not think I need to explain why I came here, "he said at the beginning, sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Good to see you, Kakashi. No you do not have to. I figured right away when you sent the message. This is the whole matter with the arranged marriage, is not it? "He answered looking at him from the papers he filled.

"Exactly. Do you know anything about it more? I learned all about it a week ago, but I have no idea where it came from. This must happen not only in our villages but also others, "he said, leaning back on his arm and leaning his head on his palm.

"Why do you think so?" Gaara said again looking at him.

"I received over 50 suggestions for a partner. Everything from other villages. However, before receiving them, I did not get any prior information about the whole procedure. That's why it's a bit strange to me and even more shocking. "He answered.

 

He had thought about it before. However, he did not have time to confront the Elders about it. Because he wanted to come to Suna as quickly as possible, he had to make extra paperwork and make sure that everything what was important was buttoned up to the last button before his trip. Hence he has decided to postpone the Council's inquiry for later. The chance was big that Gaara knew something he did not know. The young man over a period of several years had trained himself incredibly well in gathering information especially if they relate to political issues and he liked to keep everything in check.

 

"You're right. I must apologize to you. All this started because of me a month ago. So if you have only heard of it recently, it means that only when they received information from Suna with my data, your village's elders started to act. They had to send out a message on your behalf, picked up the candidates, and handed it to you all at once, including my data. "Gaara replied, interrupting the paperwork and focusing his attention on him.

"That's what I thought. I will have to talk to the Council very seriously when I return. The Elders of your village have done this because you are the only Omega who is the Kage. Isn’t it?"

"Exactly." Gaara said with a sigh, and a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Seeing this look on your face I conclude that I am not the only one who came here in this case."

"Yes. I have here ... guests ... almost every week. One worse than the other. If instead of you I would be having another Shinobi from Kumo or Iwagakure, I would probably return to the state before getting to know Naruto. "

“Are they that bad? So you did not receive any files, only they just come here? "

"Only Alphas have it like that. It is Alpha who generally chooses what Omega he wants. That's why you got documents from other villages and you could decide peacefully. I in turn have to wait and wonder who will show up next. You did not know that this is how it works? "

"Well, I just do not care if you're Omega, Beta, Alpha or whatever. I know exactly how it looks, but it seemed obvious to me that since you are Kazekage, however ... you know ... they will respect you more? "Kakashi replied in a slight shock.

"Unfortunately this does not work like that. Just seeing the word Omega is enough for them, so It doesn’t matter what Title I wear - Kazekage, Jonin or whatever. It does not mean anything. I am Omega, it means that I have to obey and be happy that they chose me, regardless of how they treat me. Imagine how annoyed they were when I refused them, "Gaara said in his monotonous voice, but Kakashi could easily say that he was still upset by the reminiscing of the situation.

"I'm sorry. When I hear something like that, I'm ashamed for all the representatives of Alphas. But what can you do? If not family, then the society alone educates us in this way. There are not many families that do it differently. "

"Well, that's true ... and you can not be responsible for others. In order to change it, we would have to start from scratch. But enough about that already. You did not come here just to ask for details of this situation? "Asked Gaara, going immediately to the heart of the matter.

"Truth. I just wanted to know what you all think about it. Honestly, I have rejected all the other candidates that were proposed to me. "

"You only chose me?" Asked the redhead with a slight disbelief.

"Yes. I decided that since we know each other, it will be the best solution. I believe that we are both adults and sensible enough to be able to avoid unnecessary conflicts and just get along with each other, "he explained without looking away.

"In other words, you chose the lesser evil," Gaara concluded.

 

He did not smile but Kakashi could easily see the spark of amusement flashing in his eyes.

 

"Well, you can say so. However, if it turns into something good .... "he paused momentarily. "I do not mind. If not ... Well I have to admit that I talked to Naruto before coming here. He told me a little about your situation with others ... unpleasant Alphas. He did not elaborate, but considering what you said to me right now ... Even if it does not work out, I think it's worth doing for your own safety, and you could breathe a little. And for my part, it would take off my head the Elders from my village, and at least I will not end up with a stranger and, God forbid, nag. "Kakashi said, giving a clear picture of how he saw it.

"And after a few years, perhaps to divorce?"

"Yes or no. Depends what we will see fit. I believe that regardless of the situation and the outcome of the whole undertaking, we will find a truce without bloodshed. "

"You really thought it over." Gaara said, with a note of recognition in his voice.

"Of course. This is not something we both want to do, but we need to find the best solution for it. So it turned out that you're mine. "

"Well, I think exactly the same. So that probably means that our problem is solved. "He admitted the redhead straightened up in his chair.

"Excellent. So now, to do it more official. I, Kakashi Hatake, came here to offer you marriage with me... However, for the engagement ring you will have to wait. I do not have it with me. "Kakashi said, adding a note of humor at the end.

 

Gaara looked at him with his eyes wide open, then suddenly snorted a short laugh and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Still, Kakashi knew he was still smiling, not just his eyes. He really changed, and he was still doing it in the best way.

 

"Well. I accept. "He responded as soon as he regained control of himself, but there was still amusement in his eyes.

 

Kakashi also smiled. Everything went better than expected. Not that he was worried about Gaara, he simply assumed that the atmosphere might be tighter during this conversation. Luckily it was different. The younger man returned again to the paperwork, remembering that he had another important document to sign.

 

"I have a one more little question." he added after a moment.

"What is it?"

"It’s Temari who took your measurements and so on?" He asked bluntly.

 

He was really curious.

Gaara looked at him deadly, interrupting what he was just doing.

 

“Judging from your reaction, I conclude that yes. I can understand that, but why are you so touchy about it? "He asked again.

 

He just assumed that Gaara, as a very quiet person, unmistakable in any way, would have no problem with it, and he would not even care. On the other hand, he was still a bit shy, not quite accustomed to most of the contacts with others, especially the physical ones (although Kakashi noted the changes here too), but still could be embarrassed. Especially since it was quite intimate and probably uncomfortable, aware that aliens would know about something that should not matter or place on paper. Still, he was curious.

Maybe he really was a pervert after all.

 

"Can we not talk about it? Please. This was the strangest thing I ever encountered. Not counting the Shukaku in me, of course. Well, it was a great embarrassment, "replied the redhead with a slight sigh.

"Why?"

"Yes, why? I was only complimenting you! "Someone else asked again, with more feminine voice.

 

Kakashi looked shocked at Temari, suddenly aware of her presence. It seemed to him that he sensed someone, but he was so absorbed in the conversation that he did not pay any attention to it. Temari's chakra was already a bit known to him, so he did not care.

   
"And when did you came back?" Asked Gaara, also apparently not noticing her earlier.

"A moment ago. Come on do not be mad at me for that! I spoke honest truth! "

"You were acting like haunted. I don’t know what you were so excited about, but it was embarrassing. "

"I'm getting lost a little bit here." Kakashi said as he watched the sibling's banter.

"Because you see, my brother here, who will soon be your spouse, has a surprisingly ideal measurements! The perfect Omega male representative is sitting here before you, "Temari explained, staring at him excitedly as if telling him about some exotic animal she'd found somewhere.

"Temari ..." Gaara said warily.

"His body line is the most beautiful I've ever seen. And his muscles! Something wonderful! The man does not realize what he hides until he does not undress himself! Such wonder he hides! "She continued, not paying attention to the growing nervousness and embarrassment of her younger brother.

"Temari!" Said the redhead again, this time raising a bit more voice.

"I'm going to stop now," Temari calmed him down, knowing that she was crossing the line, but her face showed that she was not worried about it and was pleased with herself.

 

Kakashi just looked at one another, unable to believe what he heard and what he was witnessing. He wanted to laugh, but he knew better than to go straight to the bad side,of his future spouse, just before the wedding.

 

"I know that I deserve it, for what I have been in the past, but really. Did you have to? "Gaara said looking at her in disbelief.

"Ah, don’t worry it’s in the past now. I did not mean anything bad. I just have to slightly glorify your values to your future husband, because you will not do it yourself, "Temari said as if it was obvious.

“Temari, I’m begging you .... "

"I'm done. Later I will give you a report. For now, I'll leave you alone. Bye Bye..."

 

After she left Gaara looked at Kakashi, who gave him a look, while trying to hide a wide smile on his face, which even his mask could not exactly camouflage, so he covered his mouth with his hand. They sat there for a moment in silence.

 

"Don’t you dare." Gaara warned in a murderous tone.

At that moment, Kakashi lost all self-control and burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair. Gaara sighed and shook his head back to work.

   
"These older siblings of yours, they are pretty good, aren’t they? Was Kankuro also there? "He asked as soon as he calmed down.

"Yes, and yes."

"And what?"

"Both are horrible," the redhead replied after a pause.

 

Kakashi laughed lightly again, and when he calmed down, he looked at the redhead eloquently. Gaara glanced at him shortly feeling his eyes on him.

 

"But I would not trade them for anything else," he said, and there was a gentle smile on his lips that Kakashi thought, he will soon learn to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... Sorry I just have this headcanon that once Gaara grows more and more it apears that he actually have good sense of humor. Lol Badass Gaara with Sarcastic remarks or Black Humor... is my kink... Sassy Gaara... hehe. Don't mind me, lol, I will try not to break his character to much.... but he can be a rude b*tch sometimes ;D especially for Alphas with too much testosterone, lol ;D
> 
> If you see any mistakes, forgive me - English is not my first language but I'm trying my best ;)


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so loooong comparing to the previous chapters... there is a lot of exlpanation but yeah, you need to know how more or less A/B/O world works here, hehe ;3 Enjoy!

Moments after their conversation, Kankuro came with Temari, who immediately handed over the completed mission report to her youngest brother. After the puppeteer expression, Kakashi could immediately tell that his older sister has already told him everything.

 

"So what? Have you set anything up yet, or are we only standing on an 'unofficial' engagement? "He asked, smiling widely at them, sitting down on the couch next to the wall in Gaara's office.

"Leave them alone. Hokage-sama is only here for a few hours. Although I will not say that I am not curious myself. And by the way, are you staying overnight? No matter how you look at it, there is a bit of a road back to Konoha. You can stay and rest, "said Temari, sitting down beside her brother.

"Well, if Gaara does not mind, I'll take advantage of the offer. I think they'll be fine there without me for a day, "he said, peeking at the redhead.

"Of course you can stay. Soon it will be time for dinner, so I believe that you will join us. "

"Of course. Thank you for invitation."

"No problem and by the way ... Not that I want to push into not my own business, but I think you should somehow 'seal the deal', to make it known that Gaara is definitely taken." Kankuro said, bringing the conversation back to slightly more serious topics.

"Well, I have to agree with Kankuro. There can be still individuals who will not notice that they no longer have anything to look for here. Especially since there’s no convincing evidence. "Temari added a bit uncertainly.

"Hmm, even more that we are both Kage and before I give up my position Naruto, it will be a while," Kakashi admitted thoughtfully. "Is it true that all the Alphas who came here did not have respect for Gaara, even if they knew that he is the Kazekage?" He asked after a moment, turning to Gaaras older siblings.

"Yes, they were. They thought that since they belonged to one of the Kage's families, or their parents were high-tier shinobi, then that meant they were equal with him, or even better because they were all Alphas."Kankuro replied, glancing protectively at his younger brother, who was listening carefully to their conversation.

"Or the ones that would seem to respect him at first glance, but in fact it was quite the opposite. My blood was boiling with anger as I saw their sneering smiles behind Gaara's back. "Temari added.

"I understand. To be honest, I was more inclined to go to the traditional engagement ring, but it can easily be ignored. The only thing that comes to my mind is Claim. I could only scent you, but to keep it up for as long as possible and make it effective, we would have to do it regularly ... And often. Claim will make my scent stay with you the longest and will be much clearer, "he said finally making a final decision.

 

He looked up and stuck his eyed in the redhead, who in turn stared at him with his eyes open a little wider, his head cocked slightly to the side and resting on the palm of his hand. As if he did not know what he was talking about.

 

"What? You don’t know what the Claim is? "He asked not knowing how to understand his reaction.

"Ah, not at all. I know what it is and what it means. What I need to know and be aware of was strongly poured to my head. Only that ... "Gaara interrupted his statement, glancing hesitantly at his siblings.

"He will have to find out, anyway," Kankuro said, dispelling his brother's hesitation.

"As if to say this ... My father, from my early childhood, forbade me to be an Omega. Ever since I was little, I was always served by suppressants and other specific medication so that no one would discover my sub-gender. It was only after the war ended and when we finally got a really good medic, we started to undo this process, but it is slow. That's why my Omega instincts do not work as good as the others. "

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi said incredulously.

 

It was unthinkable. Rasa really took away from Gaara everything possible. No wonder he had no control over Shukaku when everything that was good was taken from him and he was left with nothing. Without any support. Even his own siblings from the beginning were turned against him.

'But that is the past,' thought Kakashi, sighing. It did not change the fact that he was a bit pissed off now. How could you do something like that to your own child? 'He's lucky he's dead,' he thought again. It was stronger than him. He could have not been very close to Gaara, but it did not change the fact that this sort of thing really put him off balance.

Gaara somehow sensed his nervousness and looked at him slightly confused. Kankuro and Temari on the other hand were not surprised at all. At first they had no idea what their father was doing with Gaara. He just suddenly forbid them to play with their little brother, and they could only watch how slowly he changed to the worse, while listening to the various horrors that their father was telling them about him. It was only a little later that they learned the whole truth about Shukaku, and whole purpose for Gaara, and that only added to the effect Rasa was hoping to get from them. They began to fear Gaara. The rest of the story was already known to everybody.

But that was the past. Everything changed, and they were thankful, especially Naruto, who was the cause. So far, however, they have not forgiven themselves for not trying to oppose their father and to support their little brother. Even if it would be behind his back. It would not change the fact that Gaara was suffering from a chronic insomnia because of the demon, and the nasty truth that Rasa tried to kill his son not just once... But maybe he would have it a little easier, maybe he would not be so cruel, lonely, unhappy ... haunted by hate ...

'There is nothing to cry about the past. It will not change. All we can do is support Gaara and stand beside him, regardless of the situation. I'm not going to commit the same mistakes again and I know that Temari also won’t do it. But the fact that Kakashi is here is really pure luck. And I like how he goes about it all. Gaara is in good hands. "Kankuro thought as he watched the older man.

 

"Okay, no more wasting time. I did not want to use this type of measure, but it seems that there is no choice. Do you want your siblings to stay? "Kakashi asked again looking at the redhead.

"No. I trust you, "Gaara replied.

 

At that, his siblings, as if on the cue, rose from the couch and started to head toward the exit.

 

"If something happens just call us." Kankuro said over his shoulder.

"And watch him come to dinner, because he often forgets," Temari added, and they were gone.

"I suggest closing the door on the key. If anyone suddenly came in here, it would be very awkward. "Kakashi warned, getting up and taking off his Hokage robes.

 

Gaara did as he told him. He had a theoretical idea how the Claim was made, it was a bit intimate, so Kakashi was right that it would look quite obvious to someone from the outside if he suddenly entered his office. Normally this was done in slightly different circumstances, both good and bad. However, in his case it was something else, but personally he thought it was not the worst thing.

When he turned Kakashi had already settled on the couch, his mask was still there, but it did not matter to Gaara. He had no intention of forcing Hatake to take it away while with him, nor did he expect that. It was an inseparable part of his person, so he did not intend to change it, nor did it bother him, so he was sure that the older Alpha would feel more comfortable.

Slowly, he began to approach him, while unclipping the top buttons of his shirt. Hatake could see slowly floating particles of sand, which slowly began to reveal his skin on the neck and form in the shape of a dog on the table before him. Kakashi did not know whether he did it on purpose, no less, it was lovely and it looked like he knew what he likes - even if it was pretty obvious because of his ninken. Still, it was very good of him.

Then he sat down on the couch in indicated by Kakashi place, that was between his legs. He felt Kakashi slip his shirt off his shoulders, and under it he was wearing only a short sleeve shirt, with the upper part over his shoulders being made of mesh.

The material was quite stretchy, so it was also partially pushed from his arm on the left.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was suddenly reminded how small Gaara was in reality. He easily fit on this piece of couch between his legs and he was sure that if they were somewhere else sitting like this, and someone looked at them from behind it would have trouble seeing Gaara. Compared to the rest of his peers and Omegas, he was a few centimetres shorter than the average measure. It made him a head lower than Hatake. It did not mean it was bad. Despite the lack of growth, Kakashi was able to recognize when someone had a strong, well-developed body, even if he had not seen him in all his glory. In the end, he had to do some kind of a body strengthening training to be able to carry his gourd all day in earlier years.

 

"It can hurt, but try not to tense your muscles, if possible. This can only worsen the pain. I will try to do it as gently as I can, "Kakashi said softly rubbing him around his neck.

"Mhm," Gaara muttered in reply, trying not to think too much about it.

 

This type of closeness was something new to him. Yes, he had his first kiss already and he had more hot moments with the two of his previous 'partners' but this time it was something else. Claim was not something totally permanent, after some time, if not renewed it would disappear. And he didn't allow his former partners to do something like this to him. This time it was different. The way Kakashi held him, was certain, but not overpowering. He knew that if he said no, the older Kage would stop. With that awareness, Gaara slowly relaxed.

It was not a few seconds before he suddenly felt his hot lips on his skin. Gaara involuntarily clenched his fingers on the trousers material on older man thighs. Kakashi felt it and he hugged him in the waist with one arm, with his other hand he began to caress his side soothingly. When he relaxed again, Hatake did not lose anymore time, he stepped into action. 

The worst part was when Kakashi's teeth pierced his skin, he chose the place where his neck connected with his shoulder. Then it suddenly became hot, especially when he felt sucking in this place. It was amazing how quickly from one place the heat began to spread all over his body.

It was something completely different from kissing or hugging. Gaara could already feel the air in the room becoming heavier as the scents of both of them began to mix with it. His scent glands so far mainly dormant began to suddenly work at full speed. Earlier his scent was masked by all sorts of suppressants that his father had stuffed him with, when he stopped taking them as a form of camouflage served his sand, effectively taming the natural scent that his body was producing. You had to get really close to Gaara to be able to feel anything, but aside from his siblings and Naruto no one ever had the opportunity to do so. Except for Kakashi, who was at that moment even closer than anyone else before. Even his so called ‘boyfriends’ couldn’t feel it like Hatake right now, because of his sand armour that was on all the time.

Gaara was not quite sure how to feel about this, he was still not used to this kind of closeness, but since the pain in his arm had gone down he could say that it was not unpleasant feeling. Actually, he did not even know when he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to not let out any sound. He did not even notice when he unknowingly bent forward and Kakashi with him, this time wrapping his both arms around his waist.

Claim was something between a bite like during Mating and a normal hickey. Both, bite and red marks on his neck will disappear after a while without leaving a trace. In turn, the bites that both partners are supposed to perform while Mating were permanent and not for breaking. So if Alpha bit his Omega, but he did not let him to do the same and then left him, for Omega it was over. Because in that case Omega couldn’t mate with someone else again, remaining lonely and unwanted. Nobody wants to 'get an used' Omega. That’s why Mating was much less common these days, even after marriage, than it was in the past.

Eventually, however, Gaara involuntarily let out something between a sigh and a soft moan when Kakashi moved his mouth up to his neck, making him another hickey this time without biting. The young Kage suddenly realized that Kakashi is also scenting him. The redhead slowly approached his limit. After a minute like eternity, Kakashi finally pulled away from him when he sensed that he wanted to break out and escape. Gaara didn’t do it just because he knew that it could actually help him keep Alphas away from him. He had two cases where they treated him normally, but when they sensed that he was completely untouched by anyone, their behaviour changed to more intrusive, trying to cross his personal space.

Well, not everyone was like that. There were normal Alphas who, after refusing, politely departed, or stayed for a day or two to explore Suna, not bothering him anymore. However, the brazen behaviour and lack of respect for his person from other alphas was most memorized by him. Not just once Temari, Kankuro, Baki, or any other Shinobi who was close enough, had to intervene when one of them crossed the boundaries and Gaara had to use his sand to prove to the potential idiot that he was not a weak Omega like the others and he can do just fine without an Alpha with barbarian manners. Often such play cooled down the delinquent, but it did not change the fact that Gaara was tired of all this. If marriage with Kakashi is to relieve him of this topic, even if for a moment, he will endure it.

On the other hand, at the same time, Kakashi tried to ignore the moan he had just heard. Whether Alpha was attached to a particular Omega or not, they were rather weak on this type of sensation. More than once, there was the need for extreme self-control and discipline for Alpha to stop their primitive craving. What, unfortunately, general amount of young Alphas were lacking in those days.

 

"Forgive me, I exaggerated it a little. But I want to make sure it stays as long as possible, after all, we do not know when we'll meet again, "Kakashi explained, putting his mask back on and then reassuringly massaging his back and patiently waiting for him to come back to himself.

"It’s alright. I'm just not used to this kind of... stuff. "Gaara said, finally getting up, fixing his shirt and buttoning it.

"I understand. By the way, do you have something that you could give me, and what would have your scent? We can not exclude that someone can come to me, with all this marriage stuff. "Kakashi also got up and walked over to the chair where he left his Hokage robes.

 

He hanged the haori through his forearm, then looked at the redhead who was lost in thought for a moment. Then he rolled up his sleeve on his right hand and Kakashi could see a pair of bracelets made of different materials entangling his wrist.

 

"I did not know you liked wearing bracelets," he noted with astonishment.

"Ah, I started some time ago. It's a pretty decoration and it does not bother either in combat or in other activities. "Redhead replied looking at his bracelets, then began to take one off." This is my first, I wear it the longest. I have never taken it off since I have it. Can it be? "He asked, showing him one made of black mulberry and decorated with orange-green zigzag.

"Yes, perfect." he said, pulling out a free hand for him to tie it back on his wrist. "Thanks."

"Not at all, but we should get going, or Temari will come here soon to drag us for dinner by hair." he said as they stood in front of the door and opened them.

"I guess. I just want to say one more thing, "Kakashi said, putting his hand on his shoulder and stopping him from leaving.

"What is it?"

"No matter how it will go, I will not force you to do anything you do not want or do not feel like want. We can talk about the rest of the subjects later, when it all calm down a little, but I wanted this one thing to be clear. "

 

Gaara looked at him without a word, processing what he said. He guessed that in some situations he would have to do what he did not want, life was not that easy, and the situations were different, but he knew exactly what Kakashi meant. So he smiled gently.

 

"Thank you. I'll remember that. "He said as sincerely as he could.

 

In reply Kakashi just returned the smile and he shook his head, satisfied. 

Gaara really meant what he said. After all that has happened in recent months he really appreciated any, even the smallest, part of stabilization. He might not know Kakashi as much like Naruto, but he knew that the older man did not lie. He really meant what he said. The proof was that Gaara never reacted nervously to him. He did not feel any anxiety or irritation. Even while he was putting his Claim on him, Gaara’s sand did not react in any way, it was the final evidence.

They both headed towards the residential part of the building, where Gaara owned the apartment where he lived with his siblings. Just as the redhead anticipated his sister was ready to go after them and take them to the meal by force. Luckily it took place without it, and as soon as they sat down at the table, the atmosphere relaxed and became much more cheerful. The older siblings had already sensed that the claim had taken place successively, and this meant less intrusive adorers for their younger brother. Yes, they still had to count on some more stubborn ones, but no one in their right mind would challenge Kakashi Hatake. Right?

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised at how nice he spent the rest of the day with the siblings. Gaara had to leave them after dinner to finish the papers he left in the office. Kankuro wanted to accompany him as he was mainly his bodyguard, but Gaara stopped him by saying that he would ask Baki to do it for him. He wished Kankuro would stay with Kakashi and also show him the room where he would stay overnight.

He expected the atmosphere to be rather awkward, given that older siblings were certainly quite aware of what he had done with their younger brother earlier in the office, even if it was at their request. But surprisingly it was not. They were relaxed and friendly, and it was evident that they were glad Gaara would not end up with someone else. Kakashi was not surprised at all. He himself did not feel any stress with this whole situation. He thought that when it came to it he will have doubts again, but nothing happened. He wondered if it was because Gaara seemed certain of his decisions and accepted whatever was about to happen. Not that Kakashi was someone who cared about every small little thing. He simply did not like the troublesome situations, and the arranged marriage certainly did belong to one of them. On the other hand some time ago he learned that nothing in this world happens without a reason. So who knows ... Maybe it will end up well for both of them?

Kakashi quickly noticed after spending time with the siblings that he liked Kankuro's sense of humor and general personality. Temari was a bit 'harder' in this regard than her younger brother, more reminiscent of Gaara with her lack of fear of speaking out loud her thoughts and firmly standing by her decisions. It just showed how good and reliable she is as an older sister.

He also learned some interesting things, as well as those that Kankuro and Temari decided he should know about Gaara. In general, he did not like when strangers talked the secrets of others behind their backs, but in this situation it was something slightly different. Especially after he heard what Rasa forced on his youngest child, he had no doubt that all this information will be useful to him. 

All the more, as it turns out, Gaara did not have his first Heat yet. Normally Omega has its first Heat in the age of 13-16. Gaara was already twenty years old. Kakashi made a mental note to talk to their main medical officer, who was responsible for the redhead's cure. Paused for such a long period of time the Heat will certainly be dangerous when it arrives. Kakashi might not have been a medical ninja, but he had already encountered various cases and situations, he knew some things on his own and he wasn’t stupid either.

When he thought about it, he had to admit that Gaara was the safest in his hands. Irresponsible Alpha in this situation would lead to a disaster, and Kakashi knew that the young man had gone through enough to still have to deal with this kind of thing again.

At the end of the evening Gaara returned and they ate supper, and then they went to their rooms for the night. The next morning after eating breakfast, three siblings took him to the exit of the village. They determined that since Temari is the one who is most likely to be in Konoha more often, she will be the middle man between them on the wedding. In the end, neither of them knew how the Council of Elders saw it, and they doubted they would agree for them to leave their villages more often than necessary. No longer dragging, promising to send a message if something unexpected happened, Kakashi headed back to Konoha.

___

It was not even a day since Kakashi left Suna, and Gaara had to face another candidate for his husband from Iwagakure. He was a son of one of the members of the Council of Elders in the company of his bodyguard or someone like that, who was apparently much older than his ‘Master’. Luckily older Alpha was much wiser and, even thought he appeared to be rather fierce, he had better manners than his so called master. As soon as the young Alpha sensed Kakashi's scent on Gaara, he began to show great displeasure that Gaara, Gaara, dared to choose another Alpha than his ‘majesty’. His subordinate after hearing it immediately began to calm him down.

 

"Young Master, please calm down and do not make a scene." he said quietly in a monotonous voice.

 

His bored expression and lack of respect in his voice indicated that it was something normal for him.

 

"What did you say?" Asked the young Alpha after a moment of silence when he could not believe how his bodyguard just spoke to him.

"What you heard. You didn’t take part in the war, but I did and I can tell you that the Kazekage-sama here as Omega is certainly worth more than a hundreds like you, and certainly as much as Kakashi Hatake's present Hokage of Konoha and his Alpha. I would prefer to serve him even if he is an Omega for the rest of my life than to listen to your eternal complains and whines. " the older man said bluntly, ignoring any semblance.

"Well, so what? Kakashi is already getting older. Surely he is not in the same good shape as he used to be, "the young Alpha said insolently, putting his hands on his chest.

"Kid, old or not, he would still be able to break you in 100 different ways, and kill in another 300 or more ways. When I fought him, even if it was just once, he proved to me that he can be quite creative. And unlike you, he is a Shinobi, so he would not even get tired of finishing you. He would probably do all of that with just one of his clones and don’t bother to do it personally. You are not worth it. "

 

Gaara and his two siblings watched the exchange of sentences in silence.

 

"You should be on my side! What does this all mean?! "Cried out the outraged young Alpha.

"That I'm tired of being on your side. I apologize for his and my behavior, Venerable Kazekage, but he does not belong to the wise ones. "older of the two turned to the Gaara, slightly bowing to him in a gesture of respect.

"Nothing happened," the redhead said without giving anything away as usual.

 

Gaara thought that he liked this guy.

 

"Why are you bowing to him? And wait until the father learns everything ...! "Began fussing around even more the Young Alpha.

"Stop ridicule yourself. You just rely on your father and you think you are better than others, and there this young man who is an Omega became the youngest Kazekage in history, alone with no ones help. And you still dare to look down on him? As soon as we come back, I'm quitting this job. I’m sick of you."The older man grabbed younger by the arm and turned away to leave.

 

Younger Alpha was so surprised by this turn of events that was struck speechless.

 

"Oh, just in case, I'll spread around here and there that you're already taken. As people will hear by whom it should rather calm down. I hope that if we meet again it will be in better circumstances and company ... than this one here, "he said at the door as he reached for the handle.

"Wait a minute. What's your name? "Gaara asked.

"Takumi."

"I'll remember you, Takumi, I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. Give my greetings to Kakashi when you meet with him, I hope this old bastard still remember me, "Takumi said with a slight smile.

"I will."

 

Soon after, they left Kazekage’s office with a still unhappy younger one, once they were outside Takumi smiled to himself more widely.

 

"What are you so happy about?" Asked the younger Alpha still sulking.

"Hmm? Nothing, I just think that the good old Kakashi is one lucky bastard. Taking such wonderful Omega for himself. "

"I didn’t see anything special about him there."

"Because you're stupid. Now shut up, we’re going back home and I advise you to be quiet for the whole way. "

"Hmpf ..."

 

Meanwhile, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were still staring at the closed door behind which their guests disappeared, in silence. Slowly the three of them exchanged knowing glances.

 

"Well ... that was pretty interesting. I don’t think we've had such... Personalities here yet."Temari said, interrupting the silence, smiling a bit.

"Yes, I think I like this Takumi guy. I wonder if he really knows Kakashi, though? "Kankuro said scratching his chin and squinting his eyes, thinking.

"We'll find out as we ask him about it. Although I do not think he was lying, "Gaara said, glancing back at the papers that he had been interrupted filling up.

"I think so too. It also looks like our plan worked out, "Temari added. 

 

And both, she and Kankuro's looked at their younger brother.

 

"Yes, the incredible power of Great Kakashi Hatake," he said, sliding his fingers across his neck, which showed marks of Kakashi's actions.

 

At this saying the other two laughed, Gaara only allowed himself a slight smile without interrupting his work. He felt much better somehow.

___

Takumi apparently kept his word because over a period of next week instead unannounced guests Gaara received a lot of letters from other countries and their villages with congratulations for his engagement from all kinds of people with whose sons he had probably dealt with. Also, all the other Kages sent him their congratulations and promised to come to the wedding if he and I Kakashi decide to do something big. He was also given an apology for behaviour of their offspring from various high-ranking members of the Shinobi world.

Comparing to how much this has been going on for the past few months, as soon as the rest of the people learned who Claimed him and who he is finally going to marry, eventually, everything stopped almost instantly. Reading the next letter of apology and congratulations, Gaara was completely calm, the thought of marriage did not stress him as much as a continuous string of unannounced guests. 

Unconsciously he touched with his fingertips his neck once again, the place where Kakashi had marked him, thinking that his life might soon change radically. When he remembered the last couple of guests who were in Suna, the corner of his mouth involuntarily lifted up slightly, in a slight almost invisible smile.

The power of the Great Hatake Kakashi indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so yeah I have some kind of headcanon regarding Gaara body. Like I'm not buying that as a kind he could walk around with a gourd which was almost as big as he was, filled with sand, without some kind of training... Shinobi or not still there had to be something more. Like lifting it with chakra and keeping his sand armour in tact would be to much even with Shukaku... Ok, that just me and my logic. Lol XD But don't worry I will not make Gaara look like a buff or something, so chill. And the bracelets were totally random thing haha ;D
> 
> That's all, sorry for any mistakes ;D


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! One thing though, I forgot that in the end of Naruto, Guy was on the wheelchair and since I didn't want to change story because of this and I like this man, here he can walk comepletely fine. I hope you don't mind. And just so you know... I have no idea how weddings works etc. but... just bare with me ;D

During the next few months, both Gaara and Kakashi were very busy, not just only because of their work as the Kage of their villages, but also because they were guests on two marriages. The first was the wedding of Naruto and Hinata, and then, a few months later, Shikamaru and Temari, which was quite surprising, but not unpredictable. Both of these events made them see each other much more often than they initially thought will happen, despite the many activities. This, in turn, allowed them to spend time together, even if for a short time during breaks, among other important events. During this time, Kakashi was able to renew its Claim on Gaara, and spend a little time, which turned into a walks in the evening around Konoha. Kakashi may have been a smooth talker, but it didn’t mean that he liked very talkative people. He preferred silence and reading books, no matter about what that book was. At first he worried that will not have too many topics to talk with Gaara, knowing that he was generally rather quiet, not much talkative, but he was pleasantly surprised. It turned out that the young man is very well lettered on various topics. Although he lacked practical knowledge in certain areas, no matter what Kakashi have asked Gaara always respond with good knowledge.

Eventually they had to talk about their own wedding and where they wanted it to be held. Kakashi was not worried so much, he already had some idea of how he wanted it to look. The question was whether Gaara would share his vision. After all, both are from different villages and it was the biggest drawback. It was only at the wedding of Shikamaru and Temari that they had the opportunity to talk calmly.

 

"Did you thought about where our wedding will take place?" Kakashi raised the issue when they finally were able to find a little, more quiet corner in room, which was rented by freshly married couple.

"Yes, to be honest, personally I am for this to be held in a neutral place, with a small number of people." Said the redhead, relaxing more on his seat, crossing his legs, one hand holding a glass of drink, the other composed on his the thigh .

"Like the Land of Iron," Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, they helped us during the war, and I do not think they would mind, especially if we do not bring them the entire population of the two villages to take care of. However, if you want to do it in Konoha, I don’t mind. "he said, looking at him.

 

He was relaxed all the time, and Hatake was glad that the young man was not tensed around him even when they were talking to each other on such an important topic.

 

"No, no, do not worry about it ... I also think that it is best for us to do this in a neutral place. Our situation is not typical, and I do not think I would feel comfortable with too many people, "admitted the older Kage, glancing thoughtfully at the dancing people in the middle of the dance floor.

"I understand what you mean. We take this wedding because we are forced to do so for various reasons, not because we love each other. I also do not feel comfortable about the conclusion of this marriage at Sun. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. However, our villages have gone through a lot, we love them so much and we want to protect them ... I think that there should only take place events that are important to us and we want to do them voluntarily. "Gaara said calmly, slightly at the end, almost imperceptibly, smiling in a gentle and understanding manner.

"Yes, that's exactly what's in my head. I'm really glad that I chose you. You are much smarter than other people in this matter. I do not think another person can understand this thinking process, "Kakashi said, returning his smile, and then they both returned to watching the dancers.

"So we only need to inform the right people in the Land of Iron about our intentions. Also we need to determine who we take with us. I'm sure at least one person from the Elders will want to accompany us to make sure everything goes well. However, I can be mistaken about this. "

"Quite possible. It probably depends on the people we invite. "

"Mm. Personally, I was thinking only about Kankuro and Temari, of course, but also Baki and Shikamaru, he is now my brother-in-law after all. "

"I was thinking mostly about the former team seven. I do not have a family that I could invite and these kids ... They are one of the few people in the village that are close enough to me. "

"I thought you would say that," Gaara said, smiling at the slightest to show that he had not said it maliciously.

"Such predictable I am?" Asked Kakashi, with astonishment.

"A little bit, but I was also thinking about inviting Naruto. I'm sure that if we don’t do it he will be very offend. In the end, we both are important to him, "admitted the redhead.

"Right. I also thought to invite Guy, but I'm a little afraid of it."

"And I think it's a good idea. We do not think that despite all of our wedding had a funeral atmosphere. Plus I was thinking about inviting Lee, he's also my important friend. And everyone knows that these two always count in the pack. "

"Hahaha, right. No one else comes to my mind. So that's probably it, "Kakashi said after a moment.

"I agree, there is no point in exaggerating. The fewer people, the better. "Gaara added.

"Looking at this, on the other hand, let's not even talk about the reasons for this wedding, but due to the fact that we are both Kage, a big party could do more harm than good. Even if we are in peaceful relations with other villages, you really never know what's in the shadows, "Kakashi said, his somewhat deeper thoughts, focusing his eyes on the tray of food before them.

"It is true. Now the question is when exactly is this all happening? "

"We've got practically everything set, so now we just have to let the Elders know, but first of all to send a message to the Land of Iron and wait for their answer."

"You will do this, or should I do it?" Gaara asked, looking at him.

"I'll take care of it, you can arrange nice invitations for our little guest. Let's just keep that little bit of officiality and tradition. "

"Are you sure you want me to make an invitation? I've never done something like that before, as I now think about it. "

"Calm down, I'm sure you can handle it perfectly. Of the two of us you are more diplomatic, you can choose the right words for every situation and you are quite sophisticated. And if you have problems, I'm sure Kankuro will help you, "Kakashi said cheerfully, smiling at him.

"Do you really think I should let him in for such a job? It could turn into a disaster. "Gaara said, he could see in imagination what his older brother would come up with.

"Well, at least it could be funny," Kakashi said in the same cheerful tone.

"If you think so. However, there is no clear agreement between us. I do not accept any complaint.”

"Hahaha, I'm sure there will be no need for that."

 

Later they talked for a while, setting more details between themselves, until Naruto finally showed up and sat beside them. They both dragged him a bit into their wedding plans. The blonde showed great support for them, and for a moment didn’t question their decisions. He even dared to say that this type of wedding fit them better. He also acknowledged that taking into account their status is a much safer solution.

When the others got tired of dancing, before Gaara and Kakashi could even blink, the tables and chairs were moved and of guest sat close to them. Eventually the themes changed to something else. There was a bit of alcohol and snacks and other kinds of food, everyone talked to each other. You could hear laughter and generally could sense a loose, cheerful atmosphere.

The party lasted until late midnight, however, due to their duties, Kakashi and Gaara had to gather a little earlier. Kakashi pledged that he would escort the redhead to the Hokage headquarters, which had a residential section intended to accommodate the Kages from other villages in the event of a meeting. Kankuro wanted to accompany them, saying something about the duties of the bodyguard, while Gaara stopped him, stating that in Konoha no one would attack him, plus he will be with Kakashi. The truth was that because of his position, Kankuro did not have that much opportunity to go somewhere to have fun, which is why Gaara did not want to take it away from him now. He exchanged agreement with Temari when he said good-bye to her and that was enough for him to know that Kankuro would have somewhere to sleep if he drank too much. Then he said goodbye to Shikamaru, who, despite his everyday behaviour and complaining that everything is annoying, he had fun.

Kakashi also said goodbye to his friends and finally they left. Slowly they walked toward the headquarters, talking about the wedding. Gaara remembered the greetings from Takumi, which he quickly passed on to the older man. For a moment, Kakashi had no idea who he was talking about until he described his appearance. As soon as he remembered, he immediately laughed, stating that they had actually clashed with each other once, in younger years, and somehow they became friends in the end. It confirmed Takumi's words that he knew Kakashi and that made the redhead feel better.

The night was cold, Gaara was used to the much colder nights at Suna sometimes, but when his hand accidentally touched Kakashi, the older man could immediately feel how cold his skin was. He stopped momentarily grabbing his hand for what the redhead also stopped and looked at him questioningly.

 

"Why you didn’t tell me that you are cold?" He asked and began to pull off his jacket.

"You do not have to do that. It's fine with me, I always have it like that. "Gaara tried to protest, but Kakashi did not react to it.

"Well, I don’t know that and I would rather not get you sick and then I would have Temari and Kankuro making an attempt on my life." he replied, ignoring his protest and throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

"Are you afraid of them?" Asked Gaara doubtfully.

"No, but that does not mean that I want to be on their bad side. Plus, as your future husband, I have to behave at least a little bit well, right? "

"Well, just try to call me your wife and I'm breaking up with you." That said, he turned away and moved on.

 

Kakashi stood there for a moment, unable to believe that Gaara just joked in a way. After a moment he laughed lightly and moved quickly behind him, catching up with him.

   
"Even as a joke, I can’t?" He asked teasingly.

"We'll see."

"Haha, but seriously, you do not have to worry about it, I will not call you that or treat you."

"Well. I hate when others bring me to a more feminine role, just because I'm Omega, "said Gaara, in a serious tone.

"It's understandable. Just because you are Omega does not change the fact that you are also a man. It's different if it was your own will to behave more feminine, because you feel better about it. But if it is not, it should not be forced on you, just because these are the standards seen by society. "Hatake supported him, walking beside him with a calm step and putting his hand in his pocket.

"Exactly, I do not understand why this is expected from Omega men, as if we did not have it hard enough by the mere fact that we are just the Omega." He said with a hint of bitterness.

 

Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Something happened?" He finally asked, sincerely worried.

"No. I am just irritated by the behavior of some people and the fact that your sub-gender dictates how you are treated. That's all. I'm sorry that I worried you, "Gaara replied, slightly flinching.

"So something happened. You do not have to tell me if you do not want to. But you know, you can always come to me if you need it. "

 

Gaara looked at him with an unspecified expression.

 

"I know. Thank you. "He finally replied, and his face was calm again.

"You're welcome. In the end, we will soon be married. We do not have to reveal all the secrets ... But it would be good to build between us a certain kind of trust. "

"You're right. In recent times, since it turned out that I was Omega all the time, many things have changed. In a sense, I had to rebuild what I have developed so far. Just because I'm Omega ... It's quite stressful and frustrating. Normally I try not to worry about it, but taking into account my past and now my sub-gender status ... "he broke off without finishing.

 

Kakashi, however, could have guessed what he meant. Gaara went through a lot, he went from one end to the other. And when he finally became Kazekage, he worked really hard to improve the prosperity of his village and he still does so. Elder Kage could have only imagine the fear, that he might lose all this by something as stupid as the society standards and sub-gender which should not matter for anyone, or dictate what he is allowed to do and how much he is worth.

 

"Head up, you're strong, you can do it. If someone does not like something and you will not want to deal with it, maybe send him or her back to me and kick their butts. But seriously, do not simmer everything in yourself, talk to someone or something. It's nothing complicated but it helps. You are not alone anymore, you have friends like Naruto or Lee, you have your siblings who probably would persecute anyone who hurt you until the end of your life ... I am also convinced that even Sakura and Hinata would help you. They are experts in Omega matters, believe me, especially Sakura, she knows everything from a medical and legal point of view. Well, now you have also me. It's a reminder that you are not alone with your problem and you don’t have to deal with it yourself to prove something to someone. Do not worry about idiots. Wise people will not even think to insult you or offend you in some other way. Okay? "Kakashi said, embracing him slightly with one hand by the shoulders and patting him lightly.

"How chatty you've suddenly become." he noticed only the redhead looking at him in a pretended shock.

"I would like to point out that recently you have been talking quite a lot yourself comparing to your average standard." Hatake replied pretending to be insulted.

"Hmpf, you have a bad influence on me then." Gaara said teasingly.

"Now you have noticed it?" Kakashi pretended to be surprised, then laughed slightly, to which Gaara replied with a light but honest smirk.

 

They walked the rest of the way in a pleasant silence. Just as Kakashi promised, he escorted him to the door of the room in which the redhead was staying. After a short farewell, Kakashi called two more of his Anbu, ordering them to watch Kazekage, and then he went to his apartment for rest. Along the way, he thought about how amazingly good he felt in the company of Gaara. He hoped that this state of things would remain between them as long as possible.

\---

In the end, as Kakashi supposed, leaving the young Kage to make invitations turned out to be a hit. Because of his lack of experience in this matter, Gaara could not decide which version he preferred the most, so he eventually only warned Kakashi for any 'inconvenience' that might happen to him. At first, Kakashi was not sure what he meant until they got into his office, flooded with tears and excited, Guy along with Lee. At the same time Guy immediately jumped over his desk and began to squeeze him, calling something meaningless.

It took him a moment to calm them down enough to find out what had happened. When he succeeded, Naruto also came to the room. Kakashi was already close to panic when, finally, Guy and Lee pressed his invitations into his hands. When he looked at them and read them he understood what all the noise was about.

All three invitations differed from each other, both in content and appearance, as well as form. Only the date, time and place were the same. In other words, each invitation was directly formulated for the guest it was concerned with, making it unique and in a personal sense.

Each of them looked like hand-made. And Kakashi wondered if really Gaara had devoted his time to preparing each one separately. However, taking into account the diligence of the making and the manner of formulated sentences, there was no doubt about it. Looking at it, he was not surprised by such a violent reaction from someone as emotional and enthusiastic as Guy and his student.

Kakashi couldn’t help it, when on his face appeared slight proud smile covered by his mask.

\---

Three months after their last meeting at the wedding of Temari and Shikamaru, Kakashi along with a small circle of his friends was on his way to the Land of Iron to finally marry. Shikamaru was with him, while Temari a week before went to Suna to help her younger brother in recent preparations and had to join them already on the spot. In a strange way, Kakashi could not wait for the whole event. What was the most amazing thing to him, he did not feel any nervousness. He just hoped Gaara felt the same way.

When they got there, someone was waiting for them. They were taken to a small room, right next to the main room where the whole ceremony was about to take place. Kakashi was informed how it is supposed to look and more or less when he has to leave his room, and also that the cake together with the refreshments are ready. Sakura helped him in the last preparations, after which, half an hour before the ceremony, everyone left and he stayed alone. That’s when the first nerves started to hit him, but he surpassed them. It has already gone too far, and it wasn’t just about him, but also another person.

It was too late to think about escaping. He checked the last time that everything was in place, Sakura together with Temari helped him choose his outfit , who got along very well in this situation. It was slightly different from the traditional one, however, he liked the cut and he was comfortable, so he did not oppose. He also had to admit that he wonderfully presented in it.

A minute before the time, he finally got up and took a deep breath and entered the main hall. At the same moment, no one else came out of the other room like Gaara, and it was enough to distract Kakashi from the way the room was decorated in which they were supposed to be officially married. If someone asked him later about it, Kakashi would say with a clear conscience that he completely don’t remember and he is sure that their guests present at their wedding also. Because as soon as the redhead came in and came closer to the altar, the only one on which Kakashi could focus was him. Hatake could hear the quiet sighs of admiration, from other people, and he completely understood and agreed with them in this regard.

Gaara looked delightful.

His outfit was a combination of the groom's wedding outfit from Suna and partly the bride from Konoha. However, the garments of ruby-red color prevailed, with golden patterns embroidered on the edges of the sleeves and the long robe he wore, with notches on the sides that allowed him to see the black silk pants. There was a red velvet choker on his neck, from which there were delicate chains with equally tiny decorative ruby stones. He wore an additional red translucent robe that ran loosely over his body with gold ornaments like the rest of his outfit. On all of this was loosely applied the traditional covering of the Konoha bride, which was slightly modified and a hood was added to it in the way of the traditional 'wataboshi'. He had full boots on his legs, which completed the outfit with the upper part reaching almost to the knees.

Kakashi understood now why Sakura and Temaria so stubbornly tried to help him choose his outfit. Now he was really happy that he let them. However, this did not change the fact that almost the entire hall was frozen in admiration, including himself. Kakashi had no idea how his face looked like (at least the part which was not covered by his specially designed mask), nor could he recall for a moment why he had come here and for what. Not to mention the slight pleased smirk that played on Gaara lips when he looked at him didn’t help him at all.

Still one thing was sure.

It was the first time Kakashi thought that Gaara was absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't believe that Gaara did nothing but observe people and things like that when he couldn't sleep. So I have this headcanon that he actually is well self-lettered and decently skilled in arts of some sorts... he just won't admit it. Also I can't get ride of that weird impresion that if Kakashi and Gaara would spend a lot of time togheter they would actually develop some kind of friendly bickering between e/o. Lol...
> 
> Gaara wedding outfit is supposed to be combination of Chinese and Japanease one... I will do a fanart for it if I have time and I will put it in next chapter so you can see, cuz I'm bad at desribing clothes especially the fancy one. I wanted to skip the whole wedding things but at the same time it is kind of important later on so... yeah, but from this point it should start to go a tiny bit smother and all in development of Kakashi and Gaara relationship, but still kind of slow since it is supposed to be a slow burn, but we will see ;D
> 
> That's all, hope you liked it ;D (sorry for any mistakes it is late)


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee, finally after so many years it is here! New chapter! Thanks to imnonetheless I got kick of motivation and finally finished writing the chapter, lol. Thank you! ^^

The whole ceremony did not take long. Due to the fact that it was all arranged, Gaara and Kakashi decided to talk to the Elders of their villages, so they would let them at least choose a civil wedding. It was legally as strong and important as the traditional one, while in the case of divorce it was much easier to 'break'. Kakashi did not lie and really wanted to provide Gaara with the greatest possible freedom, at least as much as he could. The Elders agreed, albeit reluctantly, but when both of them decided to follow the blow and recall how much each of them sacrificed and did for the village (they did not want to do it due to the respect they had for their villages as a whole, but the Elders did not leave them with much of a choice), they surrendered to their request.

When at the end they were to seal it with a kiss, something that was not avoided, Kakashi panicked somewhat because he simply forgot about it in the whole world and realized that he had to take his mask off. He could literally feel the expectation of everyone else's gaze ... except Gaara, who only rolled his eyes, took his face in his hands and, without bothering at the still-present mask, pressed his lips to his lips. It was a brief but firm touch, and Kakashi mentally breathed a sigh of relief, smiled at the redhead in a silent thanks, which he returned with his own gentle smile. Then they both looked expectantly at the person who was giving them their wedding, challenging him in silence to try to say something. This one, however, sighed with a slight smile and said that it could be so too, to which in the distance you could hear the disappointed cry of Naruto ("Oh, come on!").

Then, after all congratulations and greetings from their friends and family, they went to the second room for a meal. Just as Kakashi thought, inviting Gai with Lee was the best move. They were spreading aroun such a positive and family like atmosphere, that after dividing the wedding cake to everybody, there was no end to conversations and jokes. Of course, Lee could not stop tears of happiness when he looked at Gaara and told everyone around how much he was proud of his friend. Naruto also looked happy, when he gave them both congratulations, they could feel how much the blond is supporting them after the way he hugged them.

Temari and Kankuro could not stop the affectionate feeling throughout this situation, even if they were aware of the motive by which he and Gaara got married. Still the sight of their younger brother in wedding dresses made them very emotional. The more so because they knew that he was in good hands and could finally breathe a bit calmer. Kakashi understood them completely.

He also caught himself, that he looked at the redhead quite often. He could not stop it, however. Up close Gaara's robes looked even better and he could see much more details that were made gently with a red and gold thread. They represented peony flowers, phoenixes, and Kakashi could swear that he could even see the dragon's head looking out from under the cover. At some point, as if feeling his gaze on him, Gaara finished talking to his sister, who in turn took care of Kankuro and looked at him.

Kakashi smiled slightly at him, although it was barely visible through the mask, people always told him that his eyes reflected it well enough. Gaara only looked at him for a moment, but slowly his lips curled in a gentle but honest smile that suited him so well. Hatake could not help but think that he would not mind getting used to that view on a daily basis.

At this thought he suddenly realized that he would soon have to hand over the Hokage title to Naruto and move to Suna. Due to the fact that Gaara did not want to resign from his Kazekage position and Kakashi did not want to force it on him, they decided that elder Jonin would live with the redhead in his village. Of course, Gaara made it clear that he did not have to do it, but Kakashi did not feel very well thinking that they would be married and separated, even if it was an arranged marriage. After all, in a way he agreed to protect Gaara from unpleasant types. That's why they eventually decided that Hatake would move to Suna, but he would be able to visit Konoha whenever he wanted and for how long it would suit him. Kakashi was surprised when the Suna Elders agreed to something like that, he knew perfectly well that, despite their alliance and history, they were not trusting enough, for fear that Hatake would get some valuable information about their village and give it to Konoha. Gaara, however, calmed his curiosity, stating that he simply did not give them a choice, in other words he would take responsibility if Kakashi decided to suddenly stir up trouble between their villages, which was probably not possible.

Kakashi had to be lost in his mind a bit too long, because when he looked at the redhead again, he had a slightly anxious face.

 

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked quietly that only he would hear him.

 

Kakashi looked at the others who were still busy talking. Nobody paid attention to them.

 

"Yes, I am sorry that I have made you worry. I’ve got a little lost in thoughts and apparently drifted away. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm ... good, amazingly calm," the redhead replied after a moment of thought. "Are you sure everything is alright? You did not look like that for a moment. "

 

He surprised with this observation Hatake, who only lifted his eyebrow at once, reminding himself that he was not the only one who was the master of observation here.  
   .

"Ah, it's nothing, I just realized how fast this time went. It would seem as if we were just agreeing on everything yesterday, "he replied with a small laugh.

"It is true. All these months went very fast, "admitted the redhead, looking down.

"Hey, that does not mean that I regret today. Everything is ahead of us, everything can happen and there is no point worrying about it. Just ... let's try to get the best out of it to not regret it, "Kakashi said, poking Gaara slightly on the thigh.

 

Gaara looked at him in surprise, in a sense, because he was not used to playful provocations, but after a while he relaxed and agreed with him. He was also pleasantly surprised that he had no problem communicating with Kakashi so far. And just as the older man said everything was in front of them and no matter how it would end between them, Gaara hoped that they would manage to keep the good relationship that they had so far between them also in the future. Hatake was a wise, calm man who understood and respected him. It was something that made Gaara feel good and calm with him, and he felt naturally relaxed, which was a huge rarity.

Further thoughts and conversations were interrupted by Gai, who unexpectedly made a toast to their honor, which was the beginning of a whole series of other toasts. Some lofty, the other were joking ones that bring out laughter to all gathered people.

After that they sat for a while, and when it was really late, they went to their rooms for rest, and finally they would return to their villages the next day. Kakashi and Gaara went to their room, which they shared together. Once again, Kakashi experienced a momentary realization when he realized that it would be their first time when they would sleep in the same bed, and when he will move to Suna, it would become an everyday reality. Their things for the change were already in place in the bags in front of the bed. In the back of the room on the right there was also a large stand, probably on Gaara's robes, and also slightly smaller on the left, probably for himself.

Kakashi looked at the redhead who stood near the stand on the right side of the room and began to unbutton the various parts of his robes.

 

"Do you need help?" He asked in courtesy.

"Actually yes. I do not know what Temari thought when she chose these for me, "admitted the redhead, glancing over his shoulder, his arms slightly outstretched.

 

Kakashi only laughed lightly and approached him. He stood in front of him for a moment, looked at all the folds of material and finally reached out with his hands to his fasteners on the sides, thus slipping his hands under his outer robe and the light cloak he had underneath. Because of this, he had to stand much closer and also slightly bend down, in the end Gaara was lower than him.

He glanced at the redhead, checking how he would behave, but Gaara was more interested in what he was doing with his hands and did not even pay attention to the fact that now his and Kakashi's face were just a few inches apart. Or he just pretended and did not want to let it out, it did not change the fact that Kakashi was still for a moment, unable to stop looking at his face. He had noticed it before, but he was not one hundred percent sure, but now he could confidently confirm it, and it surprised him a bit that Gaara did not have any make-up on him, not counting his always decorated with black, slightly smoky eyes.

In the end Gaara looked up at him and cocked his head in a silent question. Kakashi did not have many opportunities to do so, if at all, but now he was able to fully see how bright and mystical his eyes were.

 

"Something wrong?"asked the young man in a calm, hushed voice.

"No. It's just ... "he started and paused for a moment to finally unclip the part holding his fabric belt still. "How to say it..." he slowly straightened up a little, slipping his hands into the sleeves of his vast robes, moving his hands along his shoulders unintentionally.

 

Gaara, realizing what he is going to do, slipped his hands out of his sleeves and walked under Kakashi's outstretched arm, standing to one side and removing the already unfastened belt, placing it in his hands while simultaneously observing curiously the elder man. Hatake with sweeping and smooth movement turned around toward the stand. The loins of the fabric of the red garments soared in the air, Kakashi raised his arms a little higher, guiding them above the stand, so that when they fell they were behind him. Then, he slid one end of the stand into the sleeve of his robe, then the other, then pulled his hands out of them and breathed.

 

"Well, I'm sure they do it differently, but I think it was faster." He said turning back to Gaara, who first looked at him with wide-eyed, astonished eyes, like a little kid, and then clapped his hands lightly in small applause.

 

Kakashi just laughed at this charming reaction.

 

"Nice, and definitely much faster than taking them one after the other," Gaara admitted. "But you have not finished what you wanted to say before ..." he added after a while, coming up to his robes and adding his belt to them.

 

Kakashi was silent for a moment, not even slightly surprised that the redhead did not let it escape. He could not be a leader in the end if he would let in even the smallest misunderstandings and unresolved situations pass.

 

"Hmm, do not take it weirdly, but I just wanted to say that you looked really beautiful today," he finally admitted, trying to make it sound a casual.

 

Gaara looked at him a little surprised, then gently smiled at him, but this time Kakashi could feel the faint warmth emanating from that smile.

 

"Thank you. You also presented yourself wonderfully. I'm guessing that it was probably my sister who helped you in your choice, "he replied, lowering his eyes a bit, Kakashi could swear he saw a soft, almost invisible blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome. And yes, she helped me with Sakura. I am glad that I let them do it, otherwise I would look quite pale today compared to you. "He replied with a touch of amusement in his voice to the image he had in his head, about himself what he was going to wear before Temari and Sakura talked him out of it in quite valiant manner.

"Oh, I'm sure it would not be so bad." Gaara dutifully denied.

"You do not know me yet," Kakashi replied, slowly starting to undress himself.

"Hnn, that's true. In any case, do you mind if I first use the bathroom? "Asked the redhead, walking up to his bag and pulling out the things he needed.

"No, you can go ahead, but are you sure you do not need more help?"

 

Gaara stopped for a moment, thinking. Then he looked at his clothes with critical eyes, wrinkling his nose funnyly.

 

"Do you see any rear fasteners somewhere?" He asked, turning his back to Kakashi.

"Hmm, no," he replied, tilting his head slightly and looking carefully at his back.

"In that case, I should be fine. If anything I will call you, "then he went to the bathroom, lighting the light in it.

 

As soon as the redhead disappeared behind the bathroom door, Kakashi walked over and sat on the left side of the bed, slowly taking off his shoes and his outer robe. However, before he got up and hanged it, he stayed in place for a moment and, looking into space, devoted himself to meditation. He remembered the times of his youth, his mistakes, which cost him the life of his closest friends. He remembered how much he regretted it and lived in the belief that for what he did, he did not deserve the love of others, the chance to find his own family, and he consistently refused himself privilege to it. Then he began to think about how he became a teacher of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, how much he attached himself to them despite his resolve not to do so. How the unstoppable and saving nature of Naruto helped him forgive himself, and contrary to what he always said he became Hokage, and now he was here. Already after the wedding, which was not the case that he never wanted it, if he simply did not think that it would be given to him, regardless of the circumstances.

A sudden sound of open water from the bathroom wrenched him out of his reverie. Kakashi slowly got up of bed and went to his stand, hanging his robes on it. However, his thoughts were not over yet.

Hatake turned away from the hanger and looked at the bathroom door, behind which Gaara was taking a shower, now his husband (Kakashi specifically avoided the term wife, because he knew that the redhead would not like him to call him that, and because the most in the world he did not see the reason why he would do it, just because Gaara was Omega and he was supposed to play a female role.)

Kakashi could not help wondering how his life with Gaara would now look, especially when he finally moved to him. There were so many things that they did not know about themselves, so many new things that they will have to get used to and learn. Despite being in 'many' relationships, they did not end well for Kakashi for many reasons. That is why he had doubts.

Suddenly the sound of the water died down and it was a sign that Gaara would soon finish his evening toilet.

'Do not fall into unnecessary paranoia. As far as we can get along, there is no point in worrying already for the future that had not yet even come ... Do not make the same mistakes unnecessarily as with others, this boy does not deserve it. 'He thought to himself, and then he reached out and put his shoes against the wall. Then he went to his bag and began to pull out all the necessary utensils. At that moment he heard the lock of the door being opened. Gaara stepped out of the steamed bathroom, dressed in ordinary black things, both his blouse and pants were 3/4 length, one hand drying his head with a towel, in the other he kept the rest of his nicely folded robes.

 

"It was quick," Kakashi remarked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

 

In response, Gaara only shrugged, after a while when he finally put his things on the nearby closet, he said.

 

"It is late and tomorrow morning we will have a long return journey. Plus you have to make good use of the time that we have to relax. Unless, of course, I can fall asleep normally. "

 

Kakashi looked at him slightly surprised.

 

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?" He asked, slightly worried. It was predictable, but it was still a long time since Gaara was no longer a carrier of Shukaku, so one could think that his sleep problem had disappeared. However, it was not as simple as it might seem.

"Yes. I can not sleep every other night. It is not regular, sometimes I do not know when I fall asleep, and sometimes ... I just lie on the bed looking at the ceiling waiting for sleep only for the morning to come instead of it. "admitted Gaara sitting on the bed and putting a towel, which he dried his hair next to himself.

 

Kakashi slowly got up from his seat, the utensils he intended to take with him to the bathroom were forgotten and slowly approached the redhead, standing next to him. Normally older Jonin, because of his extremely sensitive nose, tended to generally block out most of the smells that came to him, his mask he always wore was part of this caution. After all, not all scents are pleasant and if he did not do it, he would probably go crazy about their excess. At this point, however, he could feel the subtle change in the scent that Gaara was giving off, and it was not about the washing fluid he used.

Hatake from the beginning noticed that the main theme of the Gaara scent were apples, which now disappeared. It could easily be said that the redhead was upset.

 

"Hey, you've had a problem with Shukaku for most of your life, it's hard to jump over something that's been going on for years. I'm sure that with time, everything will be leveled out, "he consoled him, kneeling in front of him with one hand on his shoulder, which he began to rub in a comforting gesture.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head he also asked himself if this is not also the result of all those suppressants that Rasa had forced into Gaara. He did not say it aloud.

 

"I hope so. It's ... just every time I have one of those nights where I can not sleep, no matter how tired I am and I find the morning instead of rest ... for some reason, I feel ... "he paused for a moment and his young always unperturbed face contorted with a grimace of thought and incomprehensible pain. "... I feel ... sad? Even no more tired, just as much as just sad, disappointed. "saying it he looked into his eyes.

 

This was the first time Kakashi saw such a look on his face, bordering on despair. Anyone else would probably think it was nothing, everyone from time to time can not sleep, but for Gaara it was something that he never had the opportunity to experience, and even now after the disappearance of Shukaku, he still had problems with it. Kakashi himself knew the best what fatal effects could be lack of sleep, both physical and mental. This led him to another disturbing question, is Gaara not getting depressed?

He did not say this question aloud as well.

 

"Forgive me, I am bothering you with such trifles," said the redhead suddenly, looking away suddenly abashed, apparently misinterpreting his silence.

"What? Oh, no, Gaara, that's fine. And this is not a trifle, I could not have it like you, but I perfectly know how extreme the lack of sleep can be, "Kakashi said, however, it did not calm down the redhead.

 

The older man did not know what else he could say, what was the most important, he already said that with time, everything will normalize for the young man. Therefore, feeling the growing embarrassment of Gaara he did something that any normal Alpha who respected and cared for his Omega would do in this situation. He rose up to the front, surprising Gaara,wrapping his waist with his arms, pulling him closer to his body and parting his legs slightly in the process, so that they could be even closer and it was more convenient for Kakashi, at the same time submerging his nose in his hair right behind the ear, which was still slightly damp.

For a moment Gaara did not know what to do, it was so unexpected, so new, so he sat for a moment, immobile, totally walled up. However, as soon as Kakashi began gently nuzzling him in this place, the redhead finally carefully wrapped his arms around his neck and did the same, closing his eyes slightly. Previously, the only smell that he could smell from Kakashi was the scent of burnt wood when he was angry as he learned what Rasa was doing to him. However, this time it was something else. Mint after rain hidden in the forest.

Gaara has always wondered what the older Hokage scent is. It was small, barely palpable, but Gaara was happy that he could feel that much and most importantly it worked, he could feel himself slowly calming down and his worry would be forgotten.

Kakashi, in turn, had a difficult time to control himself. He allowed himself to let his guard a bit down and now he could smell Gaara's fragrance in all its glory. It was such a pleasant smell, apples, cinnamon, honey, a faint hint of a pomegranate and under it all was hidden something that reminded him of the sun-warmed sands of the desert. The scent of apples began to increase as well as cinnamon and Kakashi knew that his actions were effective. He nuzzled him for the last time inhaling his appetizing scent, knowing perfectly well that from now on it would be difficult for him to stay away from the redhead, and moved away from him at the length of his arms looking at his face.

 

"Did it help?" He asked in a slightly hoarse voice, his throat squeezing, because he wanted to do more than just cuddle, he just did not know what, but he was sure that if he would let his urges take the best of him this understanding and ease between them will be broken.

 

Although he could not help when his mouth started to water with need. Gaara smelled so delicious .... if not for the fact that he always has a mask on his face and Gaara is wearing his sand armor all the time ... he had no idea how differently all of this would happen if he was exposed to the effect of his scent from the very beginning like now. Surely, the redhead siblings would not be so quick to give their younger brother under his protection and marriage.

The redhead nodded in response. Noticing the slight change in older man behaviour.

 

"Kakashi? You look a little strange ... your eyes are all glassy ... are you feeling good? "The redhead asked uncertainly.

"I ... yes, it's just ... hmm ..." he paused, gathering his thoughts for a moment. 'Should I be honest with him?' He thought, looking into his eyes and making decision. Admission will be the simplest solution. "... simply, your smell ... is very pleasant, that's all and I ... hmm I did not expect it ...?" He finished lamely.

"O-oh ... and what did you think that I would smell like?" He asked sincerely interested and slightly surprised by this information.

"Well ... I did expect something ... more spicy?" He confessed uncertainly and apparently had some strange expression, because Gaara suddenly laughed, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

 

'Cute ...' he thought before he asked, "What?"

"Ah, nothing, it's just amazing how your eyes convey the emotions you hide behind the mask. They just looked like the eyes of some lost puppy ... "he laughed lightly again.

 

Kakashi responded with a slight smile. At once, however, Gaara looked at him curiously, wondering about something.

 

"Hm? Something wrong? "Asked elder Jonin.

"Hey, tell me, how do I smell?" The redhead asked suddenly with the purest, almost childish curiosity.

 

Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

 

"You ... don’t know what your scent is like?"

"Not really, I know from Kankuro and Temari that when I'm in 'good' mood I usually smell of apples, but usually I do not feel it because of my sand armor and the suppressants I'm taking now. I do not know anything else, "Gaara confessed.

"Eh? It ... did you feel anything when I tried ... tried to cheer you up a moment ago? "Asked Kakashi, a bit lost.

"Yes, mint ... it was faint, but always something. And I could feel you when you got angry with my father for what he did to me, but other than that ... apart from the regular smells, I can not smell the scents of other Alpha, Beta or Omega. "

"It's all because of the medications that you father stuffed you when you were younger, right? Are these side effects? "He asked putting everything in order.

"Yes." Gaara confirmed quietly and suddenly looked at the older man, who was still kneeling before him, surprised when suddenly his hands, which he didn’t even know when the found themselves there, tightened on his hips.

 

His dark eyes, which were now turned away from him, took on an angry expression and he could see his jaw tighten despite his mask. Kakashi unknowingly let out a low growl, and the room filled with the smell of burnt wood ... more clearly than the first time.

 

"Hiro, our new chief medic, whom I told you about, says that everything should go back to normal over time. It's better anyway, before that I could not sense anyone except the chakra, even my own siblings. Now it's a bit different, so I think it will get better in time. So you do not have to worry, after all ... what happened will not go away, my Father is not here anymore. He can not threaten me anymore, "the redhead explained gently and Kakashi immediately started to calm down.

"You're right. Fortunately, you have this new medic now. From what you say to me, he seems quite reliable. "Kakashi said with a slight sigh, looking at him again.  
   
"Yes it's true."

 

There was a silence between them, during which Kakashi finally realized that he was kneeling on the floor all day in front of Gaara with his hands on his hips. He felt a bit of embarrassment when he realized how close they were and how intimately it looked. With a slight sigh, he took his hands off his hips and patted him with one hand on his knee when he started to get up.

 

"I think it's time for me to take this shower," he said, heading towards his stuff to take his necessities.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I took you so much time."

"Ah, do not say that. We are not strangers to each other and I do not want any strange barrier between us because of our situation, although I think it is a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better. In the end, we do not want any unnecessary drama to come out of it. "

"You're right. It seems that we will have to get used to this type of situation. "

"Exactly. I will be back soon." That said, he finally went to the bathroom.

Gaara, in turn, tried not to think to much about this whole situation. He learned long time ago not to hope and make expectations, instead it was better to be patient and open for new thing and wen they came to just accept them. Although he had to admit that it was nice and much different of his sibling affection or his encounter with other Alpha guys. After a while he stood up and hung a towel on one of the radiators. Then he went to his bag and took out one of his more favorite books. He went back to the bed and laid comfortably on his side of the bed. He managed to read the entire chapter in peace, when in the end Kakashi left the bathroom in his usual sleeping clothes. Gaara immediately marked the page and set it aside.

 

"Ah, you can read some more if you like," Kakashi said, drying his head and then hanging the towel over the back of the nearby chair.

"Gladly, but honestly I'm quite tired. I hope I'm lucky and I will fall asleep this night. "

"Let's be positive." That said, Kakashi laid down on his side of the bed.

 

They both said a short 'goodnight' and turned off the light. Kakashi was worried for a moment that maybe both of them would not be able to sleep, unaccustomed to each other, but the truth was that he did not even know when he sailed away to the dream world.

\---

The next morning Gaara woke up slightly to some rustling sound. Then he felt the warmth surrounding him and something solid behind him, as well as something covering his waist. As he moved his hand unconsciously over this thing and felt the skin first, and then a part of clothing, he realized that it was just someone's arm. He muttered something in his sleep and opened his eyelids indecently. It seemed to him that his sister's shape loomed at him, she smiled slightly but did not say anything.

However, Gaara did not pay much attention to it. Surrounded by pleasant warmth from the other body and the soothing smell of mint and forest covered with dew, he sailed back into Morphee's embrace, barely remembering the yesterday's incident and realizing that it must be Kakashi, who lies with him and embraces him. Gaara unknowingly corrected his position unceremoniously, laying flatter on his back and turning his head towards this soothing scent, again submerged deeper into the land of dreams.

Temari, in turn, smiled even wider and decided to give a little more time to relax the new married couple, she left the room quietly. In her hand, however, was a phone, which allowed her to capture the sweet moment of two Kages.

When she came back to the rest, she explained the situation and everyone agreed to wait a little longer with the departure. Of course, Naruto was curious about what she did with her phone and Temari, unable to resist, decided to show them the picture she made under the promise that they would not give it up to either Gaara or Kakashi and keep it to themselves. Naruto could not stop smiling when he saw Gaara look calm when he was sleeping in the arms of his former teacher, and Kakashi himself looked even more relaxed.

In the meantime, while others were completing their photograph, Kakashi slowly began to wake up. At first he was a bit confused, feeling the permanent aroma of apples around him, until he slowly opened his eyes and saw the storm of red curls in front of him and realized that he had fallen asleep with his nose in the hair of the redhead. No wonder the smell of apples was so strong, but it also confirmed what Kakashi began to suspect the previous evening. It will be hard to resist this scent if Gaara does not have his sand armor on and he will be without any scent blockers. Considering that even in his sleep, subconsciously strive to be closer to Gaara.

That led him to another thing, all the interactions between them seemed to go smoothly, almost naturally. He needed to be careful, since he didn’t want to hurt Gaara unintentionally. 

 

‘Time will show us.’ he thought to himself lifting his hand and caressing his forehead to get rid of the last tracks of sleepiness. Then it hit him. 

Gaara didn’t had his Sand Armor on... why?

 

‘Oh shit...’ he thought and suddenly turned to look at the redhead who still was sleeping soundly pressed up to his side. 

‘Why he doesn’t have his armor on?’ 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said it was suppoused to be a bit different, instead of this somewhat cute affectionate action between Gaara and Kakashi but... it came out itself and naturally, so I left it like that. It might seem a bit pushed considering their characters especially Gaara, but I promise there is a reason for it ;D Everything have a reason. Haha... I wanted to say more but I forgot what...
> 
> Oh! I was debating between making Gaara's scent more based on strawberries but I have decided that it would be too sweet and I wanted it to somewhat connect to Gaara past and more to his character so I decided to choose apples since... they can smell sweet and nice but it doesn't mean they will taste the same... there is also another reason for apples that will be revealed later on ;) Stay tunned! XD
> 
> If there are any mistakes of any kind: spelling, interpunction, Naruto universe facts or what's not, please just let me know~! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Updates can be irregular or slow, and some things can be different than they appear in Naruto, sorry for that. (I just recently strated read manga again, previously I had vauge idea of the series and characters, but enough to know that Kakashi and Gaara are my faves) I will try to write them as much 'in character' as possible but if I fail... please forgive me ;) I think that's it. 
> 
> If you want you can find me here:
> 
> www.lerayia.tumblr.com


End file.
